Spicy Deception
Spicy Deception is a red aggro deck revolving around the aoe power buff cards Kit of Deception , Spicy Lollipop and Bloxy Victory . It uses these cards to give huge buffs to low costing red card enabling them to do huge damage and trade in scenarios where they wouldn't be able to before __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play How to play the deck is quite similar to other aggro decks in the idea of playing down fighters then buffing them. The difference with this deck is the idea that you don't have to overextend with this deck in order to get good value out of its buffs because of the fact it can go toe to toe with other decks in the early game and still have fighters to play when it wants to play its buff and since their actions you don't have to play into a lobster. Other cards in this deck serve as ways to counteract scenarios where neither you nor your opponent has an advantage. Timing is everything in this deck Card Explanations To further explain this deck I will go into detail about every card from the genners up the icon prices. BoomAtack Alar Herald: These serve as your cheapest genners to play when you just want to gain icons early game or to discard late game. FuuTuu: The stats on this card combined with its cost make it serve not only as a genner but also make it into a trade machine allowing to be able to kill many things and give your bread targets. PixelFlame: one of the best genners in the deck PixelFlame comes with excellent stats for its cost of only 3 white making it into a great card both early and late game for being able to straight up beat out most genners early game while being able to trade or do good damage to stuff late game also a great buff target. Dwarvern Captain: Great stats for its cost allowing it to trade and beat out lots of things in a similar vain to PixelFlame while being a great buff target generally your dream card early game. Infernal Acolyte: an amazing genner but a horrid card to have as a fighter makes it a good but not always useful card in this deck but if you ever to it to be able to have power it can be an incredible card. DerptasticDevil: even after its Nerf its still an incredible card with stats not to be scoffed at. A great late and early game derptastic is an all around great card while being the best buff target in the deck. Cowboy: Cowboy while being sometimes underwhelming in most decks works very well in aggro decks due to its great stats for its cost and buffs hugely help this card out which this deck has plenty of. Dayren: a Cheap buffer that enables card like PixelFlame and DerptasticDevil to reach even higher potential then there already high stats. Anderson: one of the best cheap red cards in the game Anderson helps this deck out with its huge power and respectable health allowing it to trade with 500/500 while being harder to trade itself then other cards like this Ignis Mage: Generally used for its bread capabilities this deck is no different using its good bread amount this deck can also get more out of it by buffing it with power buffs the reason were not running more of them its due to the fact it's stats on their own are not good enough. AntiSammeh: one of the best cards in the deck the Anderson with bread attached. It is a great card and like the other 500 powers gets to 800 power after one of the main buffs. Player: an all around great card player enables smaller buffs over time that forces your opponent to deal with it or risk allowing your card to get huge buffs player is even better when you're winning. ProjectSlayer Serves as a standard 500/500 stat line for 3r ProjectSlayer, is one of the more expensive cards in the deck mainly to be used as buff filler. Kit of Deception: the best buff card in the deck 300 aoe power with no downside is great allowing for massive amounts of power on the field out of nowhere , Kit of Deception serves as the main card in the deck. Spicy Lollipop: serves as a weaker but still very good Kit of Deception keeping the power but ending the turn allowing your opponent to react to the power buff. Bloxy Victory: is very strong when it works but unlike the other power buffs can not be played in all scenarios due to the fact it can kill your own card you, can either replace this card with other power buffs or use it when your either far ahead, or when you really need to kill a card. Taymaster: serving as a buff and aoe damage in one Taymaster is great when you need to kill stuff or buff stuff and unlike the other buffers in this deck also comes with a body though this is a lot weaker in red matchups though. Dodgeball Gambler Red: One of the most well rounded cards in the deck it does a lot whether that's killing something getting a good fighter or just using it for the draw (best part about the card) Dodgeball Gambler Red serves as a great top end for the deck beating even scenarios and big threats alike. WoodReviewer: This card serves as a flex slot fighting the decks that have even matchups with you by putting out a card that is particularly resilient. WoodReviewer can be replaced and is not good everywhere but when it works it works really well. Luck o' the Lobsters: The standard board clear for most decks Lobster is used when you really need a board clear. How to Beat The best way to beat this deck is to either make it so it's buffs don't get there big value or make it so they have to use more than one fighter to be able to trade with things. Red Midrange decks work wonders against this with their high bread count and ability to force bad trades for the player playing this deck. Use your bread to really shut down and activate trades when they try or successfully go for a buff especially after Spicy Lollipop to make the card seem like a waste. Would you recommend this deck (Spicy Deception)? Yes. No Category:Decks